


Aftermath

by Pegggy21



Series: Derek and Stiles in the woods [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Movie Night, Nightmares, Pack Dynamics, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, derek hale admires Stiles stilinski, derek hale is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegggy21/pseuds/Pegggy21
Summary: Derek and Stiles begin to work toward healing.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles has a nightmare about being molested

Stiles wasn’t alone. He was strung up, the woman on him but he wasn’t the only one. Derek was watching. Horrified. Derek was angry, yelling, screaming that Stiles was unfaithful. Stiles begged Derek to believe his didn’t want this. That he only ever wanted Derek. He screamed and cried and begged. The woman continued to ride him, kissing and stroking and molesting him. His body screamed with him, his joints begging for release. A voice screamed his name, it was Derek but not the Derek before him.

The thing that woke Derek up was a heartbeat. His mate’s heartbeat was too fast. It took him a moment to wake all the way up, but when he did Stiles was moaning. ‘Derek please, I’m sorry, please don’t, I’m sorry I don’t want this I’m so sorry’ Derek called to Stiles, but hesitated to touch him just yet. Stiles was tossing in bed, the sheets tangled in his legs. Stiles turned to him in his sleep, reaching for him. Derek took his hands and shook him gently, taking the pain he caused. Stiles woke gasping, begging for someone to stop.

“Der?” Stiles was still caught in the nightmare.

“I’m here Stiles, you’re safe, you’re home.” Stiles stared at Derek for a moment before collapsing into his arms, crying a bit. “You’re safe, I’m so sorry, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Stiles clung to him. His body was well on its way to healing, but the mind took longer. They were doing well, they slept through most nights without incident. But when the nightmares came they seemed even more intense.

“Can you tell me again?” Stiles sounded so small, so afraid that Derek wouldn’t tell him.

“That you’re safe? You are, I’ll rip anyone’s throat out who dares come near you.”

“That what she did didn’t change us.” Stiles was the most hung up on what had been taken from him. Derek could sympathize. Beatings made sense, your body reacting without your consent didn’t. Derek pulled back so that he was looking into Stiles’ eyes, his fingers wiping away Stiles’ tears.

“I will always love you. I don’t care if we never have sex again. As long as we’re together, as long as I have you, that’s enough for me. You’re enough for me. I love you, it’s a promise, you’ll always have me.” Stiles kept his eyes trained on Derek’s, and Derek saw the relief in them. “I will always love you, always. I need you, you’re grounding, steady, my mate. I’ll never love anyone else how I love you.”

Stiles nodded his head against Derek’s chest. Derek could smell him relaxing, the anxiety leaving a little.

“I love you so much Derek.” Stiles took a breath as if to say more, but he didn’t. They fell asleep holding each other, the rest of the night passed with only good dreams. 

***

Stiles had already been through so much, yet he was still so strong. Only two months after he was kidnapped he was already taking charge of pack ‘meetings’.

“I swear to god Boyd if you suggest ‘Phantom of the Opera’ again I will end you. Werewolf or not I can take you!” Stiles dramatically threw himself over Derek’s lap, like a victorian woman who had fainted. The pack laughed, and Derek held Stiles close. As a different but equally musical movie was chosen Derek snuck a kiss with Stiles. The rest of the world seemingly disappeared as the kiss deepened and Stiles held onto him. They separated when someone coughed politely.

As Hugh Jackman sang his hart out about being wrongfully imprisoned for years the pack slowly melted into a puppy pile. Stiles stayed on Derek’s lap though. They watched their pack and felt peace. Stiles was safe, he was healing, he was home. The pizzas arrived and they ate. A loud discussion of if pineapple was an appropriate topping or not commenced. Stiles was adamant that it was, the rest seemed split down the middle. The vote came down to Derek. He considered his options.

‘Guys, I have to agree with Stiles. Do you think he’d let me into bed if I voted against him? Come on.” Stiles’ grin was absolutely evil. The losing side groaned threw up their arms in exasperation.

“Have I actually witnessed the day that Derek Hale admits he’s whipped?” Stiles waltzed over seductively. His hips swayed with his limp and exaggerated swagger. He predatorily put his hands on Dereks shoulders and pulled him into a hug. The rest of the pack erupted with laughter.

As the night wound down the pack left. Soon it was just Stiles and Derek watching a shitty 60s Captain America movie someone had put on. Stiles was mostly asleep on Derek’s chest, mumbling nonsense into his peck. Derek stroked his hand up the back of Stiles’ shirt, leeching away the constant ache of healing. Stiles was healing really well. All the cuts had mostly healed, leaving white scars behind in most places. His feet and hip still ached but the skin was knitting together well on his toes. Overall he was doing really well, he and Derek had found a supernatural therapist to help with the mental damage done. They still hadn’t had sex but Derek had meant it when he said he would wait forever if he had to.

As Derek watched Stiles sleep he felt anchored, safe, home. Stiles was such a force to be reckoned with. After everything he had been through Stiles was still fighting, still believed good would win. At this point Derek didn’t know who had had it worse. They had both been through such horrible things, such darkness. It made him appreciate the light of the good so much more. The moments like this, Stiles safe, the pack happy, it made them so much more precious. Because things had been so bad Derek knew the good was the best. It didn’t get better than falling asleep with Stiles relaxed on top of him. Or coming into the kitchen to find Stiles covered in flour from head to toe with an amazing pie in the oven. These things, Stiles, that was Dereks light. The goodness in the world was Stiles, and that was good enough for Derek when the darkness creeped in. His spark would always win in the end.


End file.
